The Dance
by shawn-n-belle
Summary: “You know, you keep on bringing out the best in me. And I need more than I need the air I breathe.” At Arizona and Callie's wedding reception, Callie makes a surprising realization. Part Two of the Wedding Bells series


Title: The Dance

Author: Brittany

Status: Part Two of "Wedding Bells" series

Tagline: _"You know, you keep on bringing out the best in me. And I need more than I need the air I breathe."_

Summary: At Arizona and Callie's wedding reception, Callie makes a surprising realization.

Rated: PG-13

Author's Note: This is the second part of the "Wedding Bells" series. You don't have to read Wedding Bells before this, you just need to know that Callie and Arizona are married. This was quite a blast to write so I hope that it comes across when you read this.

Soundtrack: Little Pieces- Gomez

When You Got A Good Thing- Lady Antebellum

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings and events thereof, are properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

I stand in the corner of the room, watching as she twirls in Mark's arms, her blue dress curving at the most perfect features of her beautiful body. I can see the deep smile that is present upon her face as he laughs at something that I'm sure I don't really want to know about. I wonder if she knows that she has me captivated in the deep blue swirls of her eyes, I wonder if she knows that I am lost in her dimples, I wonder if she knows that she is everything to me. Everything I want. Everything I need.

Taking a sip of the wine in my glass, I giggle as Mark dips her with a smile. As he swept her away from me, he told me that no woman could deny his charm, even a lady who loved ladies. But watching him with her now, I knew that he possessed no danger to my marriage. I mean, after all, he was _no_ Izzie Stevens, I tease with a laugh. And Arizona Robbins was certainly _no_ George O'Malley.

My eyes venture from my lovely bride to Cristina, who stands not surprisingly by herself, near one of the various tables with a glass of wine clutched tight within her hands. I smirk a quiet smile as I slip my way across the deemed dance floor, smiling warmingly at the faces of friends and family who greet me. Her eyes glance over my body that is supporting the utmost beautiful white gown that I have ever seen. She contemplates saying something but instead she takes a sip of the wine in her hands. I chuckle with a laugh as I watch Derek and Meredith spin in circles to a slow song and I couldn't help but hope that our love was like theirs. Timeless. Forever.

"So...uh..." Cristina struggles to speak and I am quick to notice the fact that she is slurring. I raise my eyebrow in anticipation of what she is about to say and she only takes another long drink of her wine before she decides to finish the statement that is clearly forgotten she is trying to make.

"Um...I just wanted to say that...what you and roller-skate girl are doing...it's uh...it's okay," Cristina slurs her attempt at a blessing and I contain the giggle that I knew she would not appreciate. Instead I take in the scene that is unfolding around me as I swirl the wine within my glass.

"It's okay?" I intrigue with a simple pout and she rolls her eyes.

"Would it really please you that much to hear me compliment you on your relationship with roller-skate girl?" She quips and I shrug my shoulders as I take another sip from the wine. She sighs, clearly agitated with me now before she takes another long gulp of the drink, swallowing it quickly as she sits the glass down on the table behind us.

"Fine. I don't really like roller-skate girl. She's _too..._perky..._too_ good. But she makes you happy. The annoying singing in the shower, weird dancing to those lame sappy love songs, creepy smiling type of happy. While I personally don't like the dimples and disgustingly oozing perkiness, I have learned to tolerate her because she makes you happy. And well, she hasn't left you yet, which by the way, I totally thought she would have considering you are Ms. Emotional. So you and roller-skate girl have decided from some reason unbeknownst to me, to spend the rest of your life together...and...well...I guess...I guess...I guess I'm happy for you," Cristina mumbles under her breath and suddenly I can't control the smile that is beaming on my face, it is almost so wide that I am afraid my face will crack.

"You know, I wasn't sure if I would get that much pleasure out of hearing you actually acknowledge my relationship with Arizona but I did. Thank you, Cristina," I smile with a simple bat of my eyelashes and she rolls her eyes with an exasperated sigh, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, well, don't repeat it. People will start to think that McPerky has made me go soft," Cristina mumbles as she grabs another glass of wine from the tray the waiter brings by. I watch as she down nearly half of it with one gulp and I can only shake my head with a laugh. My eyes land upon Arizona who is struggling to free herself from Mark's tight grasp as he twirls her around like a present day Cinderella. God, I wonder if she knows how amazing she is? Suddenly her blue eyes collide with mine and I nearly lose my breathe as she smirks a devious grin with a simple wrinkle of her nose.

"Ew, don't do that," Cristina groans beside of me with a fake gag. I chuckle as I break my gaze with my beautiful wife as I stare at my best friend who seems to be less than pleased that she is stuck at my wedding reception. But in Cristina's defense, she doesn't really like people. And that's okay because people don't really like Cristina. Except for Meredith and me and Owen for some reason.

"Do what?" I ask with a laugh.

"Don't have eye sex with her. You are married for a reason, you know? Nobody should have to see that. Barf," She complains with another groan and I chuckle with a soft laugh as I take a drink of the wine that I continue to swirl around within my glass, when did I pick up this habit?

"Sorry, wasn't even aware that I was doing it," I admit with a blushing smile and she groans.

"Yeah, and I bet you aren't even aware that we all know you are secretly picturing her naked right now either. You have the sex eyes on, Callie. Put them away, nobody wants to see that. Except for maybe roller-skate girl," Cristina admits and I feel the blush burn into my cheeks so hot that I could almost swear they are on fire. An embarrassed giggle escapes from my lips as words stumble from my lips, none of them forming sentences before a smirk appears on my face.

"I don't have to picture her naked. I can see her naked any time I want now. Morning, noon, night. I can see her naked 24/7 if I wanted to because she's my _wife_ and I _love_ her," I admit with a sickening grin and Cristina's fist pounds hard into my shoulder.

"Um, shut up!" Cristina demands and I can only roll my eyes with a laugh. I stare at the wine in my hand before I take another long drink as the song that seemed to last forever, finally ends. Once it does, another familiar up beat song fills my ears and I feel the smile that is spreading on my face.

_There's a piece of me you can't have  
And I know it's driving you mad  
There's a part inside you can't reach  
I'm afraid that's the way its gonna be  
There's a part of you that wants to fight  
But I never really had the appetite _

I recall the first night that I invited Arizona over to our apartment. It was after our second date at a fancy restaurant no less, she walked me upstairs from the car and I asked if she wanted to come in. I wonder if she knows how terrified I was, how I was afraid of moving to fast and screwing everything up. I think she must have known because she could only smile at me with a simple nod of her head._  
_

_I fear my feelings wont speak  
Words are already taken upon the breeze  
Wind is always blowing  
_

I remember how easy it was for us that night. How much fun I had with her in my apartment, this song blasting as we danced around one another. I recall how easy she fit into my arms as my hands curved so perfectly at her waist. I wonder if I knew then that she was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with? I smirk a grin as I take a sip of my wine.

"Dance with me, Calliope!" Her perky voice calls out to me with a laugh as she bounces in front of me, her dimples very much present upon her face. I can't help but smile at the fact that the butterflies continue to dance in the pit of my stomach, even after all this time. She still makes me just as nervous as the day that I met her for our very first date, she still makes my tongue twist in knots and words seem meaningless because the look in her blue eyes says all the things I will never have the strength to say.

"Um, you know, I would love to but just...not right now, okay?" I reply and she pouts, her bottom lip sticking out as she bats her eyelashes at me. I simply shake my head with a smile as I take another drink of my mine and she allows a whimper to escape from her lips.

"Pwease, Calliope? Please? Pretty, pretty pwease?!" She begs in a pout and I can only laugh at her. Cristina groans as she sits the wine down on the table behind us, holding her hand forward and both of us stare at her in confusion.

"I'll dance with you McPerky if it will shut you up," She exclaims and Arizona simply smiles as she takes Cristina's hand within her own, sticking her tongue out toward me. I watch as the two of them disappear onto the dance floor, the chorus of our song blasting through the speakers and it takes all that I have in me to pretend like she did not just leave me breathless.__

Pieces falling from me  
You can have them for free  
Now it felt so complete  
Pieces falling from me

* * *

The dance floor is full of the faces of the people I have grown to love over the past few years of my life. People who have seen me through the highest points of my life and the lowest, people who have seen me cry and laugh. People who haven't walked away from me, no matter how hard I push them away.

I notice Bailey dancing with the anesthesiologist that we have so kindly nicknamed 'the gasman' and I simply shake my head with a laugh. She deserves someone good, someone to make her love and laugh the way that Arizona makes me. My eyes land upon my father who has my mother trapped in his tight embrace and I can only hope that my marriage works out just as well as theirs has. Aria and Sloan have managed to become sudden new best friends and I can only choke out a laugh, that possibly has to be the worst combination in the world, but maybe there is something there that I am not meant to see. Lexie and Mark are dancing along with Cristina and Arizona, all four cracking up as the song blasts loudly.

"Nice wedding," Addison's voice catches me off guard. I jump slightly with a faint laugh as I turn to face my red haired best friend who is clutching to her own glass of wine. I watch as the smile plays upon her lips as she chuckles before she turns to watch the group of spastic dancers that are our friends.

"Thank you for coming. It...uh...it means a lot to me and Arizona," I admit with a sheepish grin and she simply nods her head with a smile as she takes a sip of her wine.

"Of course. No problem. I needed a reason to get out of L.A for a little while anyway. What better reason that to come to my best friend's wedding?" Addison replies with a smile. I forget how much I have missed her until she is standing in front me again, I forget how grateful I am to her for truly opening my eyes to a world that I could have forever been blind to. Because had it not been for Addison, I may have never had the chance to experience the wonder that is Arizona Robbins.

"So, who's pregnant?" she asks bluntly and I nearly choke on my wine. She laughs as I cough hysterically, trying to force the liquid down the right pipe. Smiling, she places her hand upon my back, rubbing small circles and I hear her struggling to keep her giggles from escaping her.

"Relax. Relax, breathe. Breathe. I didn't mean right now. God, you just got married, that would be a little soon, don't you think?" She asks with a laugh and I turn to her, my brow drawn together as a huff of air escapes from my lips.

"That's a little blunt, don't _you _think?" I whip back as I sit my glass down, brushing a stray curl away from my face. My eyes venture back to Arizona whose eyes are staring directly into mine, a warm smile curled upon her lips. I feel the blush fill my cheeks as she wrinkles her nose at me before she returns her attention to the dancing group of idiots that surround her.

"I'm sorry. You're right. But I'm just curious. You really wanted to have a baby when you were with George and you guys hadn't been married long. Granted, I think that was more of an attempt to keep him trapped so that he wouldn't leave you for Izzie..." But I interrupt her.

"Arizona_ isn't _George," I snap and she smirks with a swift nod of her head.

"I know that. That's why I want to know. Callie, what you have with Arizona...it's...it's amazing. People go their entire lives without knowing this kind of love and now...now you have it. You have it with the most selfless, caring woman that I have ever met. Both of you would made wonderful parents, a child would be lucky and blessed to have two parents who care so much about each other as you and Arizona. I think...I think you _should_ have children and I want to be the one who helps you with that," Addison explains and I chuckle with a simple nod of my head.

"Of course you are going to be the one who helps us when we decide to have children. Whether that is a month from now or five years from now. Don't worry. You were the one who showed me the world that I have been missing with women, it's only fitting that we come to you to help us conceive. Besides you are my best friend, I wouldn't trust any one else with my future children," I admit with a sheepish grin and she smiles with a swift nod of her head as she takes a long swig of her wine. I study Addison's long beautiful face and I wonder how someone like Derek could simply walk away from her without a fight.

"Callie?" Addison asks with a sigh.

"I swear to God, Addison if you ask me another question about my future pregnancies, I will scream. It's my wedding night. I finally did it, I finally got married. The right way. With the right person. This time it's forever. Can we just enjoy that? Please? Just for now?" I exclaim and I watch as the blush curls within her cheeks and she laughs so innocently.

"Relax. I was just going to tell you that I think Yang has had a little too much to drink. She just groped your wife. But hey, if you are cool with that, whatever," Addison laughs and I blush in embarrassment. I quickly turn my attention to Arizona who is laughing hysterically as she pushes Cristina away from her and intertwining her fingers around Lexie's. I wonder if she is aware of the child-like wonder that is written across her face, I wonder if she is aware that it is taking my breath away.

* * *

"I would like every one to evacuate the dance floor. It is time for the happily married couple to share their first dance," Mark states into the microphone. Friends and family quickly do what is asked of them as they step aside, sending warm smiles in my direction. Arizona stands separated from me by a long dance floor, she catches my attention with a warm smile. Swiftly, she makes her way toward me, her blond curls bouncing around her shoulders as her blue dress makes a sound all of it's own as it dances across the floor behind her. She outstretches her hand toward me, palm up, with a delicate smile upon her face.

"May I have this dance?" She asks politely, her blue eyes sparkling like a tainted window into her soul. Gnawing on my bottom lip I simply nod my head as I place my hand within hers, our fingers quickly becoming intertwined like a perfectly woven piece of art.

"Are you going to tell me what song you picked?" Arizona asks with a bashful smile and I only shrug my shoulders with a laugh as I place a kiss upon the bridge of her nose, watching as her face lights up in excitement at the brief meeting of our skin.

"One that tells you everything that I will never have the strength to say," I admit. Suddenly a soft piano begins to play the beautiful music as a quiet guitar quickly backs up the notes and a familiar voice fills the room. And before I can say anything, the tears are already written within her blue eyes.

_Everybody keeps telling me  
I'm such a lucky man  
Looking at you standing there  
I know I am  
Barefoot and beauty  
With eyes that blue  
Sunlight sure looks good on you, I swear_

_Oh, I can't believe I finally found ya, baby  
Happy ever after, after all this time  
Oh, there is going to be some ups and downs  
But with you to wrap my arms around I'm fine_

"Calliope," She sniffles, staring at me with the utmost amount of love in her eyes. I simply sigh with a delicate smile as we twirl around the floor, perfectly intertwined in one another and I struggle to catch the breath that she is unaware that she is taking away from me.

_So baby, hold on tight  
Don't let go  
Hold onto the love we're making  
Cause baby, when the ground starts shakin'  
You gotta know when you got a good thing_

"I find you absolutely amazing, Arizona Robbins. I love you. I'm in love with you. And I am going to be in love with you for the next sixty years of my life. I think you should know that. I think that you should know that I can't be without you, anymore," I admit with a crack of my voice and I watch as the tears cascade down her perfect cheeks.

_You know, you keep on bringing out the best in me  
And I need you now more than the air I breathe  
You can make me laugh when I want to cry  
This will last forever, I just know  
I know_

"I know that it's a little sudden but I...uh...I want to have kids. I mean, I never told George that and look at what happened to our marriage. So I'm telling you. Right here. Right now. I want to have kids. But not just any kid. I want to have your babies. Your blonde, curly haired, big dimples, climbs trees just to fall out of them, perky, beautiful babies. I want your children to be my children because I want you. All of you. Forever," I cry, a salty tear falling from my eyes. She laughs as she reaches forward, brushing the tear away from my face, placing her trembling lips against mine. Kissing her, I felt the entire world slow around us, my chest expands as my heart races erratically in my chest. She pulls away, leaving her forehead against mine as we slowly dance together to the beautiful music.

_So baby, hold on tight  
Don't let go  
Hold onto the love we're making  
Cause baby, when the ground starts shakin'  
You gotta know when you got a good thing  
_

"I want to have your children, too, Calliope. Your raven curly haired, dare devil, bad-ass, guarded, funny, spastic dancing but amazing babies. I want us to be a family. I want to have sons and daughters with you, I want you to be the one who teaches them how to walk, how to ride their bikes, I want you to be the one who heals their broken hearts. Because, I love you. I want forever with you and only you," She admits, the tears staining her beautiful face and I can only smile.

"Forever?" I ask with a sniffle and she nods her head as she cups my face in her hands, pulling me into a hard kiss. Her bottom lip surpasses under my tongue as her teeth graze upon my bottom lip, softly she pulls away with an embarrassed smile.

"Always," She sighs before she rests her head against my shoulder and we continue to dance in soft circles as our song continues to play. Fighting away the tears in my eyes, I hold her close to me as I place a delicate kiss upon her head. And suddenly I realize forever is in reach with her here, in my arms. Because, as much as it terrifies me to admit so, I am in love with her. My heart had to be broken my George and Erica so that I could know exactly what a good thing I have when I am with her, when she is looking into my eyes and sees so much more than the broken bad-ass Ortho surgeon. Suddenly, I terrifyingly realize that Arizona Robbins is my forever, she is my always, she is my happily ever after with the white horse and the fading sunset. She is more than I could ever ask for.

_We got a good thing, baby  
Whoa_

_So hold on tight  
Baby, don't let go  
Hold onto the love we're making  
Cause baby, when the ground starts shakin'  
You gotta know  
Oh, you gotta know  
Oh, you gotta know  
You gotta know  
When you got a thing_

_Whoa  
We got a good thing, baby  
Whoa  
Do you know that? _

_Whoa_

_We got thing, baby_

* * *

Feedback would be the perfect wedding gift. (:


End file.
